mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Parrothead
Parrot Head or Parrothead is a commonly used nickname for fans of Jimmy Buffett. "Parakeets" is the term used for younger fans of Jimmy, or children of Parrotheads. Origin The term "Parrot Head" began in 1985 at a Jimmy Buffett concert at the Timberwolf Amphitheater at Kings Island amusement park outside of Cincinnati, Ohio. Buffett has said numerous times that he attributes much of his fame to this area. This term essentially means that one is a fan. At the show, Jimmy commented about everyone wearing Hawaiian shirts and parrot hats and how they kept coming back to see his shows, just like Deadheads. Timothy B. Schmit, then a member of the Coral Reefer Band (now with Eagles), coined the term "Parrot Head" to describe each of those fans.Church of Buffett Orthodox FAQ Description The common stereotype is of a person wearing a Hawaiian shirt, flip-flops and board shorts, or a grass skirt and a coconut bra while drinking a margarita. Many fans are members of Parrot head clubs. The general theme of being a Parrothead is one of relaxation, even while working. Some prefer the spelling "Parrotthead," reflecting the double "t" in Buffett. The more "professional" aspect is to wear high-end tropical vacation clothing, though this is likely seen by many as a departure from the "true tenets" of being a Parrot head as it references a more expensive lifestyle than is commonly associated with being a tropical beach bum. Activities Scott Nickerson formed the first Parrothead Club in Atlanta, Georgia with the idea of "party with a purpose," and hold fundraiser events for many different causes. The Parrothead club concept quickly spread. Events range from single act concerts or happy hours to the annual Meeting of the Minds in Key West, Florida, which attracts approximately 3,500 Parrotheads each year. The several day event, sponsored by the Parrot Heads in Paradise includes live music, but also a Toys for Tots drive, a blood drive, raffles and other events to raise money for charities. Some regional groups will focus on one or two key charities, while others may switch between several. Environmental causes, cancer research, Alzheimer's research and the March of Dimes all have received large donations from Parrothead organizations. In 2009, there were 237 Parrothead Club chapters in the United States, Canada and Australia, spanning 3 different countries, 47 states, 3 Canadian provinces and one U.S. Territory. The total membership in 2009 was almost 27,000 members. In the eight year period 2002-2009, member clubs of the international Parrothead organization raised over $19M to support charitable organizations, and collectively worked almost 2.5 million hours of community servicePHIP State Of The Phlock 2010. In pop culture *Dr. Cox from Scrubs claims to be a Parrothead. *Las Vegas performer Barrie Cunningham performs the lead vocals for Adventures in Parrotdise a Jimmy Buffett Tribute Show featuring several Jimmy Buffett Coral Reefer Band members and alumni http://www.bcentertainment.net. *Stephen Colbert, from the show The Colbert Report, claims that Parrotheads are one of his reasons to never go to Florida. References External links * http://www.conchrepublicradio.com * http://www.conchtv.com/key-west/parrot-heads-in-paradise?rootcat=home * http://www.tributecruises.com/ * http://www.bcentertainment.net * http://www.jimmybuffettcruise.com * http://www.phip.com/ * http://www.phip.com/Chapters.asp * http://www.meetthephlockers.com * http://www.parrotheadconnection.com * http://www.examiner.com/x-18204-Jimmy-Buffett-Examiner Category:Charities Category:Fandom